A Year Later
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: It's been a year since the whole cat fiasco and Artemis is worried the Wallman forgot their anniversary, or done something worse. Has he? Follows Here Kitty Kitty, pretty important to read first! Spitfire Wally/Artemis Robin/Zatanna Fluff!


**A/N: Alright, so a lot of people were asking for an epilogue or a sequel but the more a thought about it, the less interesting it got. So instead of making a boring sequel that would probably be exactly like the first story, I made a somewhat epilogue in the form of a one-shot. Enjoy ;)**

**P.S. If it's not too much trouble, it would really help if you could go to Here Kitty Kitty and check out the last chapter A/N if you haven't already. That way, you can have a say in what story I write next!**

**P.S.S. My second Here Kitty Kitty fanart has been made by the wonderful Easy-M. Go check it out, it's so well drawn! Http :/ bit . ly/ y2SJwa (Remove the spaces!)**

…**...**

"This. Is. So. Typical," Wally mumbled to himself as he dug through his drawers, emphasizing each word with one item being thrown onto the floor. The drawer ended up empty and he slammed it shut, letting out a shout of anger before pulling his hair. "Why can't I find it?"

"Find what?"

Wally swiveled around and removed his hands from his hair, which was now sticking into the air from the pulling. "Artemis?"

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, her hands crossed as she leaned in the doorway, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I am, but in a good way," he said, suddenly noticing her staring at his hair. He turned his head to look in the mirror, eyes widening before he smoothed it down carefully. Artemis smiled and shook her head, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck, moving in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Wally held her away at an arms length, looking her over. "I can't believe you're here," he gushed and Artemis looked around the room, taking in the clothes on the floor and wrappings from various kinds of food littered around the room. "Yeah, me neither. I barely dared enter through the door. It smells like something died in here."

Wally raised an eyebrow and gave the room a once over. Finally he turned back to her. "What's your point?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him back close and buried her face in his T-shirt, partly to salvage her senses from the overpowering stench in the room. "But seriously, what brings you to Central City?"

_Just checking to see if you forgot our anniversary. _"Just checking in on you, it's been almost three weeks since we had some time away from the team and by team, I mean Dick," she said, her tone dead serious. Wally laughed and then placed a hand around her shoulder, slowly guiding her out of the room. "Speaking of the team, I just had a chat with Robin. Seems like Black Canary wants us for sparring practice at three and since it's two-thirty..."

When he had successfully pushed her out the door, she crossed her arms and shot him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Duh," he said before pushing the door closed. Artemis blocked it with her foot and pushed it back open. "And I can't be in the room because...? If you don't recall, I've already seen you... All of you," she taunted and Wally sputtered for a moment, his face turning red before he glared at her. "You're bluffing. It was pitch dark in there and... and I had a sheet over my... lower regions so there," he finally spit out, his face getting redder with every pause.

Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled, pushing him into the room and closing the door. He was too adorable when he was embarrassed.

…...

"And so the love-birds return to the nest," Robin said as Wally and Artemis came into the training area. The team seemed to have been waiting for them and the excused themselves as Black Canary clapped her hands together and dragged Megan onto the sparring area. The two went head-to-head as the rest of the team watched.

Wally and Artemis were standing to the side, watching Black Canary dodge a few of Miss Martian's hits. "Why were you guys so late?"

Both of them jumped and spun around, Robin casually leaning against the wall behind them. Wally rolled his eyes and turned back around, mumbling something about stupid ninjas but Artemis stayed as the acrobat drew closer. "Again, why so late?"

"Kid Hero here saw this cat in a tree and decided to go all heroic and save him," Artemis said, her tone accusing.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were the one that couldn't stop gushing about how adorable it was that I decided to help the little girl get her _poor kitten out of the tree_," Wally defended, his voice ending with a poor imitation of a girl's voice. Robin started to chuckle and they both turned towards him, glaring daggers at him. "What's your problem?" Artemis hissed and Robin raised his hands in defense.

"Artemis, let's go," Black Canary shouted and she turned around, Megan passing her on her way off the floor. With one last warning glare at Robin, she headed for the floor. Kaldur also stepped up and after Canary's shout, she quickly sped towards him, attempting a low sweep which he jumped over. A blow to Artemis's left almost caught her off guard, but she still blocked it skillfully. They backed away into a comfortable distance and she was just about to charge again when a flash of yellow caught her eye.

On instinct, she slightly turned her head to follow the bright yellow and saw it standing next to a certain martian. He whispered something in her ear with a small smile on his face and when he pulled away, Megan cooed and laughed, swatting his shoulder playfully. _I'm not jealous_, she thought, but even her own voice inside her head sounded like it was full of bullshit. She snapped back when she heard Kaldur charge but was too late to avoid tripping over his leg and falling smack down on her back.

She groaned and vaguely heard Dick laugh. Kaldur offered her a helping hand with a smile and pulled her up. "I am sorry for taking advantage of the fact that you were distracted but one must never let an opportunity pass," he apologized and Artemis waved him off. "No hard feelings," she replied, quickly making her way over to Black Canary. "I don't feel so great. Mind if I bail?"

Canary seemed to think it over before nodding and then turning her attention to the rest of the group. "Robin, Kid Flash. You're up." The two boys grinned and got into positions. Artemis took one last glance back at the Team before heading for her room.

…...

She closed the door tightly behind her before falling down on her bed. She winced as she landed, feeling something hard under the covers. Lifting them up, she saw Wally's ridiculous glasses lying on the mattress, the glass on one side now broken. Groaning, she decided that moping in her room was going to have to wait. Heading back for the training room, she examined the glasses, hoping the damage wasn't tooexcessive. "Wally, I found your glasses, they're sort of-"

At the door to the large training area, she heard voices and stopped, backing up to the wall. She recognized the voices as Dick and Wally and moved closer to listen.

"Are you sure she doesn't know?" Dick asked. There was some shuffling and then Wally answered. "Please. Arty has no clue." Her ears perked up at the mentioning of her name. "Alright, but don't forget I warned you. I know she's not going to like this when she finds out." Wally laughed. "Let me worry about that. Besides, as long as she doesn't know before I want her to know, everything will work out."

Dick nodded his head, doubt still visible in his eyes, but at least he had the courtesy not to say anything. Wally headed for the door and as he rounded the corner he found his glasses lying on the floor, the glass on the right side broken. "Dammit."

Artemis watched from the end of the dark hall as he picked up the glasses. He looked around and then walked away, glasses in hand. When he disappeared from view, Artemis slid to the floor and grabbed her knees, her throat starting to close up. She finally let out a quiet sob, fighting back tears. He was cheating. It made perfect sense. He was cheating on her with one of her best friends. And Dick knew.

Another sob and she clutched her knees tighter to her body, wishing that her heart would stop aching. At the sound of footsteps she looked up and the silhouette of someone at the end of the hall was visible. "Artemis?"

Making sure her voice was controlled, she stood up, thankful for the dark. "Yeah?"

"Were you crying?" Zatanna stepped forward, flipping on a light switch. Artemis swiveled from her view, blinking away the unshed tears in her eyes. "Please," she scoffed before turning to face her. "So, what brings you here?"

Zatanna rubbed her arm awkwardly and smiled. "Nothing special... You wouldn't have happened to see Robin around, would you?"

Artemis laughed, completely ignoring the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Come on, I'll help you find him."

The two girls walked around for a while, finally realizing that Robin was no longer present. "Sorry Z. If it helps, I'm dying for some girl time," the archer said, gesturing at the couches. Zatanna smiled and the two walked over to the couches, sitting down. The cave was completely quiet and Artemis glanced at the clock. It was nearing 6 pm and everyone seemed to have disappeared.

"So, what's on your mind?"

Artemis turned her attention back to the magician and let out a small sigh. "It's nothing really." Zatanna raised an eyebrow sceptically and the archer caved. "Fine. It's mine and Wally's one year anniversary today and well... I think he's cheating on me." The younger girl laughed before catching the sad look on her friend's face and silencing. "You're serious? Come on, Wally would never cheat on you. He adores you. Trust me, boys talk and Robin tells me pretty much everything. Don't make any assumptions before you know the whole story."

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "I'm not really sure anymore, I mean he's been so distant today, flirting with M'gann, and I heard him and Robin talking about some big secret that I couldn't know about and apparently it's something that will surely piss me off. The pieces really add up."

Zatanna opened her mouth but a cellphone beeping stopped her. "Sorry," she said before picking up her phone and flipping it open. Her eyes scanned the screen before she snapped it closed. "What is it?"

"Wrong number," the magician explained before grabbing Artemis's shoulder and shaking it slightly. "Let's cheer you up. I know this place in Gotham that makes the best smoothies ever. My treat."

The archer thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Why not? It's not like I have any plans," she said, a slightly sour look on her face as the younger girl dragged her towards the zeta-beams.

…...

"Thanks for the pick me up Z. I really needed a friend," Artemis said as the zeta-beam announced their arrival. Zatanna punched her shoulder lightly and smiled "Don't mention it."

They threw away their empty cups in the kitchen and the archer realized that the cave was pitch dark. "Dammit." Artemis stopped looking for a light switch when she heard her friend and turned towards Zatanna. Judging from the silhouette of her, she seemed to be looking for something on her person. "Everything alright?"

Zatanna groaned and pulled her pockets all the way out. "Guess who forgot her phone?"

Artemis laughed and continued to grope blindly for a light switch. When her hands finally landed on it, she grinned victoriously and flipped it down. Nothing happened. "The power died?" she asked herself and when she turned around she realized Zatanna was walking away. "Wait, you're going to leave me here?"

"The mall closes at 10 and since it's a quarter to I don't have a lot of time. I'll be as quick as possible and when I get back I promise we can watch a movie if your choice," the younger girl called over her shoulder as she stepped into the tube, giving her friend no time to answer.

"Recognized, Zatanna Zatara. A03."

"Don't mind me, I'll just look for a candle. In the dark. With not help or any way of knowing where to look," she complained to herself as she took slow steps, using her hands as guards from running into things. _Thud. _Artemis let out a cry of pain as her shin came in contact with the coffee table. Her anger getting the best of her, she kicked it over, enjoying the sound of it slamming to the ground.

She turned around, looking for the couch when a gust of wind blew from behind her. Her hair flew up and she swiveled around, her hands automatically moving up to where her bow and arrows should have been. "Damn civies," she muttered under her breath as she looked around. Her eyes were getting more and more adjusted to the dark and after a minute of staring she could see the outline of the rolled over coffee table.

Shaking it off, she sat down on the couch, deciding to wait for Zatanna's return. That girl had to know some spell of light or whatever.

Suddenly, the large TV in front of her turned on, the bright blue light invading her eyes, causing her to cover them with her hands. Now that the room was lit, Artemis could look around. There was no one there.

The blue light from the TV screen gave the room an ominous glow, her heart starting to beat faster despite her internal protesting. The floor creaked and she jumped, lifting her legs off the floor and onto the couch. The TV suddenly switched off and everything fell into darkness once more. Another gust of wind and Artemis rose to her feet, raising her hands in front of her in a defensive position. There were a few more wind strokes and then the ruckus suddenly stopped. Hands still at the ready, she waited.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind and she yelped, fighting as the strong hands pulled her into the couch. The lights suddenly turned on and she cried out in shock, protecting her eyes from the glaring lights. She rubbed them carefully and as her eyes got less blurry, she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the coffee table, now standing on it's legs, overflowing with all sorts of treats. The next things she noticed was the DVD that was starting on the screen and finally her eyes moved to the hallway.

Wally was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a way too smug grin on his face. "Happy Anniversary beautiful."

She sputtered for a moment before noticing the pleased look on his face. Composing herself, she moved a few steps closer. "You didn't forget?" she asked tentatively. Wally laughed and took a few steps of his own, closing the distance. "Please, like I could ever forget with the impending threat of death looming over me. Remember when I forgot the date of your birthday? Thank god I heal fast or we would have been screwed in that battle a week later."

"That's cute."

"What?"

"That you think you're really that important to the team."

Wally was in front of her in seconds, staring her down. "If I remember correctly, I've saved your butt on several occasions," he defended himself. Artemis nodded and then poked his chest. "Well, your chest would have been bone dust by now if I hadn't saved you from Amazo's hug. And when Klarion almost turned into a well done kitty steak?"

He opened is mouth and then closed it again, finally settling on pushing her softly. "This is what I get for planning something sweet for you," he mumbled and she rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby." With that she pulled him down to meet her lips and then pulled away. "_This _is what you get for planing something sweet."

Wally beamed at her and then grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. He sat her down and then went to dim the lights. When he was seated comfortably she noticed that his glasses were perched on his forehead. "Wait, I broke those!"

"That was you?" Artemis shrugged carelessly and he rolled his eyes. "Well, five minutes with Robin and those babies were as good as new. He even installed night vision."

"About that. You scared the living crap out of me," she scolded, slapping his upper arm. "Hey," he complained, rubbing the offended area. "I'm sorry, but Zatanna was running out of ways to stall you and I still hadn't found the DVD."

"Zatanna was in on this? She is so dead... wait, what DVD?"

Wally gestured to the screen and she realized she recognized the disc menu. "That's what you were looking for when you turned your room upside down earlier today?" she asked, everything slowly fitting together in her mind. "Wait, is this what you were whispering to M'gann earlier today?" A nod. "And this is the secret you were talking to Dick about?"

The speedster gaped. "You were listening? I should have known. But if you didn't guess that this was the secret, what did you think it was?"

Freezing as she reached for the bowl of popcorn, Artemis laughed awkwardly grabbed a piece, smashing it between her fingers. "I sort of maybe thought you were cheating on me," she mumbled quietly. "What?" Wally exclaimed and she crushed another popcorn. "With M'gann..."

He rose from the couch and stared down at her, but she was completely engrossed in slaughtering the fluffy popcorn. "Artemis. Look at me."

She glanced up, her head still facing downwards. Wally sighed and crouched down, grabbing her hand in his. "Arty, you know I would never cheat on you. Right?"

Looking into his eyes, she actually felt guilty that she had jumped to conclusions. "Yes," she mumbled before crushing another corn. "But you can't blame me for thinking so. I mean M'gann's pretty and perky and everyone likes her, but me? I'm secretive and dark and-"

"Perfect."

The corner of her mouth raised and by seeing Wally's honest smile it extended into a grin. "Sure, M'gann is pretty hot-" Artemis glared. "But that's not the point," he quickly continued. "The point is that you can make me so mad at you and make me want to kiss you at the same time. You're trustworthy and funny and nice and... and... I love you."

The room was quiet and she could hear Wally's heartbeat speed up to what she was pretty sure was too high. She slid from the couch to sit on the floor with him and grabbed his other hand. "Even though I'm not really good at all this touchy-feely emotion stuff?"

Wally nodded and Artemis tackled him, her hands wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "I love you too," she whispered.

A few seconds passed and then Wally squirmed. "That's great and all but, I kinda can't see the TV from here."

Artemis pushed up and glared at him before grabbing a pillow and smacking him in the face, hard. "This feels he familiar," he said and she rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"Just one of my many talents," he boasted. She mumbled something inaudible and he was pretty sure he did not want to know what she'd said. The opening credits of the movie ended and the first fighting scene started. Artemis curled up to Wally, pulling a blanket over her. "You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked softly and she heard him chuckle. "You know you love it."

They watched the movie in silence, except for the moments when Wally started talking along. She smiled when she felt him drag the band from her hair and started to brush through it with his fingers. Just as she was about to doze off, she realized something. "I feel sorry for you," she said with a smirk.

Wally turned his head to look at her. "What? Why?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, next year, you're gonna have to top this and it better be good."

…...

**A/N: IT'S OVER. Seriously, don't ask for an epilogue, this story is officially done! So I hope you liked this final installment to Here Kitty Kitty, which, if you haven't read, you should so totally check out! I would like to thank everyone again for the major support, the review count was unbelievable, 165 Story Alerts and 142 Favorite Story Alerts, not to mention the Favorite Author and Author Alerts! Tell me what you thought and again, check out HKK if you haven't, I hear it's worth reading ;)**


End file.
